Found
by WittyX
Summary: Max and Fang live in the woods, in love and happy, but when they reunite with Dylan-Max's first love- he tries to steal Max back... Fangs not too happy. They meet some old friends and discover who they really are. But will Dylan tear them apart or bring them closer than ever before?
1. The Forest is Our Home

Max PoV

"Fang, I love it here," I whispered to Fang. I was glad we lived in this tree house.

"You know what I love more than this? You," I wanted him forever, and I was never going to let him go. But night began to fall slowly, and I began to fell asleep in our willow. Fang carried me down, I was in a house.

Like a real home. With a fireplace and a couch and piles and piles of books everywhere. Fang sat in his rocking chair, wearing a tux. Then he turned to me, revealing his beautiful face, and his eyes. God his eyes were beautiful, no, _gorgeous_.

He shook his head, and his hair fell into his eyes. He smirked.

"You know, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I looked down to see an elegant, yet simple, white dress. Long drooping sleeves but above knee length. My hair down, framing my face.

Fang stood and in three swift moves, he walked over pulled me close and kissed me. His arms were carefully wrapped around me, we kissed slowly, then intensely, and our wings were out encasing each other in our own little cocoon.

"Fang," I breathed, my mind was chaotic and frantic, I couldn't think of anything else to say, Fangs beauty is just completely mind boggling. He brushed some hair that had fallen into my eyes, then turned on his heel, left the room and soon after, I saw him out the window and stood at the altar.

Fang PoV

Max was beautiful, and the sunset made me see every detail of her precious face, not that I dint already know every detail of her face. Her warm eyes clear of worry. Soon it was night and all I wanted to do was make her happy, keep her comfortable. And keep her safe. I loved her, and I couldn't help but tell her.

After she fell asleep I carried her down out of our tree. I laid her head upon a bed of flowers, and grabbed the blanket we usually shared. As I walked away she caught me off guard, ( _a rare thing_) and I thought she was awake. But she mumbled something inaudible (she had a habit of talking while she slept, but I'd never let her know) . I walked to the willow and leaned against the trunk and watched Max, she always looked pretty, but when she slept she turned into someone else. I loved her either way.

The wind rustled the leaves and Max awoke.

"Go back to bed, love, I'll there in a moment," Max moaned in protest. So I slid next her, kissing her forehead. In reply she she kissed me full on the lips, again surprising me. I kissed back and we laid entangled kissing and turning inseparable.

Max tried to take off her shirt, but I wouldn't let her and in challenge she took of my shirt, stood took off her shirt and the looked at me, sticking her tongue out.

"Game on," I said. Max giggled, and began to run, I say her wings which she unfolded and I let mine go as well, she jumped and flew higher than the moon. Then she closed her wings nosedived in front of the moon and unfurled her wings and just floated. I jumped flew right into her, knocking her back but catching her, kissing her pressing our bare bodies together. I had to remember to flap.

_Flap, Fang, jeez Fang, Flap!_

We slowly lowered ourselves onto the cliff edge hanging our feet of and seeing the overfull moon.

_Don't go too far, fang, this is Max, wait. _I sighed. I slowed our kissing, but I don't remember falling asleep beside her, or falling asleep at all. But we did….


	2. I burned down the Forest Once

Max PoV

Fang and I laid on our little flower bed, our chest pressed together. And I was happy.

I watched his face, sleeping, his chiseled, perfect face as calm and smooth and free of worry, I shuffled to get closer to Fang under our blanket, and he pulled me closer to him, i could hear his heart beat and the faint chirping of birds in the distance. I tried to untangle myself, but it seemed to be difficult while in Fang's grasp, so I just snuggled and put my head on his ever warm chest.

I decided I would get my shirt later.

"Fang, I have to go get fooood. I'm hungry."

In a deep sigh he let me go and watched my put my shirt back on. I ran to find berries and chased several squirrels until I had a jacket full of berries and and 4 squirrels. By the time I got back, Fang sat shirtless, starting a fire, and hummed to himself I recognized the song and when he tarted to sing quietly I joined in loud enough to hear me. It was one of my favorites.

(**A/N **Shadow of the day by Linkin park. When Max sings its **bold**, when Fang sings its _italicized, _when they both sing its _**bold, italicized and underlined**_just skip if you don't want to read it :)**)**

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and look away_

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**

**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**

_**And the sun will set for you **_

_**The sun will set for you**_

_**And the shadow of the day **_

_**Will embrace the world in grey**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

**In cards and flowers on your window**

_Your friends plead for you to stay_

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**

_sometimes goodbye's the only way_

**_And the sun will set for you _**

**_The sun will set for you _**

**_And the shadow of the day _**

**_Will embrace the world in grey_**

_ And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

**And the sun will set for you**

_**And the shadow of the day **_

_**will embrace the world in grey**_

_And the sun will set for you _

We started soft then grew in our sound, and by the end we had entangled each other, singing softly again. My heart skipped a few beats and I kissed him forgetting that I had food, I let go of fang. and sat down so i could cook.

"Hey, Max let me cook."

"Why, you always cook, my turn."

"Max the las time you tried to make any thing you almost burned the forest, remember?"

Ugh, I remember, but I was like 12. He seriously couldn't not let me cook. I sighed, then skinned the squirrels and gave Fang the meat, that way there would be no questions on whether I burned it, or burned the forest.

After we ate, I suggested we go to the ocean. Fang agreed, we had been to the ocean in forever, and the weather was perfect. Warm and sunny.

"So what ocean to you want to go to? The Pacific is about a 2 hour flight, maybe less for you, since you are faster, and the Atlantic is maybe 4 hours."

I thought it would be nice to get away so, and to fly with Fang is always fun, he's more free when he flies. More open. So the farther the flight the better.

"Atlantic," I said, and I followed Fang through the clearing and to the cliff, which he proceeded to jump off, and out came his wings, almost purple in the sunlight, a deep deep black really.

Fang was still shirtless of course.

And perfect.

And mine.

Forever and always.

I waited a minute or two because I was faster and liked giving him a head start. Then I jumped hea first to the valley below, unfurled my wings and soured. Higher and higher faster and faster, speeding to Fang.


	3. Flashback

_Flashback _

_Fang_

(**A/N This "chapter" is a "flashback" but really its what Fangs old life was like, so its Fang telling it, there will be more chapters like this involving the rest of the flock)**

_I think it was just a few days before I left that my name was Nickolas. And a few months before I met Max. I was 11. I _hated_ my mother, a drunk, and I _hated_ my father, because he left long before I was born. I don't even know what my father looks like. My mother put me up for adoption, and only when I was 7, did I meet her for the first and last time. I ran as far as I could, then flew. I flew fast. I flew hard.  
_

_As much as I hated my parents, I hated myself even more, because I would never be able to fit in, it took me years to accept it, but I wasn't the same as everyone else I knew. _

_Finally i came to a thick forest with a cliff and a clearing, and I made a fire and decided this was my home. I wasn't going back. Never. _

_I missed my brothers, Iggy, Gazzy and even Dylan some days. Even though we never talked much, we never had much in common. But we all had at least one thing in common, we were all put up for adoption, but then Iggy and Gazzy, blew something up and were transferred, so it was me and Dylan, but then I ran. He always talked about leaving, but I rarely said anything. Everyone loved Dylan. I mean who wouldn't like him, he was surfer-boy type, smart, strong-even at 11. He was slightly taller than me, and pacific blue eyes made girls want him, and boys want to be him._

_I was the exact opposite. I was always quite, and wore all black. Dylan always wore a color, I liked to blend into the shadows. I mean I was strong, but it didn't physically show like it did on Dylan. I read. Like a lot. Inf act it was rare to ever see me without a book, and even harder to pull me out of one. Dylan liked to get out, but he never flew. _

_I always flew. Not in front of anyone, I only flew under the cover of darkness. I liked the moon and the stars, and I'd stay out until sunrise, just so I could see all the colors. The orange and reds, the purples and pinks. It was really beautiful, and it filled me with such joy, that it was the only thing I wanted. It was in those moments that I wanted it to be forever, a infinite of colors clashing perfectly. _

_But nothing lasts forever. _

_And one day Dylan caught me sneaking out. It wasn't soon after that I ran away. But Dylan had made the decision for me, he was loved by the headmaster, and the orphanage loved him. While I was frowned upon and abused by the headmaster. Then Dylan told me to go. And so I did. _

_I had looked at the blue wallpaper that was peeling off the walls and i took one last glance at the bunk beds, saying goodbye to the room, and to Dylan. Then I walked out the door, quietly whispered "I'm sorry" and I jumped out of the 9th story window. And I flew into the surrounding darkness. _

_It rained that night. So I didn't get to see the moon or the stars. It was cold, the last day of January. I had turned 11 in November. Or at least I was told that was when my birthday was. I didn't now what to believe anymore. I didn't really want to believe anything anymore. _

_For the first time, I realized something._

_I was alone. _

_I mean sure I had had Iggy and the Gasman, and maybe even Dylan, but I was by myself. I never really had anyone to begin with. And no one to talk to, no one to really love or confined in, all i had was me, myself and I. There wasn't really anyone to trust before, or after I left. But I plunged into infinite solitude, or at least it seemed that way. _

_For awhile i didn't think that I wouldn't survive, but I eventually learned to hunt, and from my classes I knew which berries and mushrooms I could and couldn't eat. I built fires before the sun went down and put them out when it did become dark, I put it out so I didn't attract animals. _

_Six months later I discovered I had the power to blend into my surroundings, if I stayed still long enough, which to be quite honest, wasn't that hard._

_At least I had a small backpack, filled with several knives, rope and first aid. But I ever used the first aid. I walked lightly and blended easily. I kept moving every once in awhile but eventually I returned to my clearing and cliff. Bellow the cliff was a river, I mean thank god, because really I don't think I would have ever survived without it. _

_On November 17, I turned twelve, and met Max, and everything changed. It wasn't about me and my survival, it was about Max. She had wings like me, speckled with brown on tan, _God, they were beautiful, _but one was badly broken.  
_

_And then I fell. I crashed and burned and fell so hard. _

_I love her. _


	4. The Return Of the Lost

**(A/N THIS IDEA WAS HELPED ALONG BY iloveiggythebest SO THANK HER, FOR WITHOUT HER THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T BE HERE!) **

Fang Pov

We were just flying, then out of nowhere, a black object hit Max into the forest below. She and the now smoking object fell faster than I could fly. In the smoke she was impossible to see. And she fell, out of sight 800 feet below

_OH MY GOD! FANG SAVE HER! SAVE HER NOW! GO, GO, GO! _My mind was screaming!

_NICKOLAS DINTE AILES! SAVE MAXIMUM!_ _NOW!_ I'd never forgive myself if she died.

I dropped down, closed my wings, head first.

I was going to save Max!

**(A/N Dinte means fang and Ailes means wings, so that's why Fangs name is Fang, he got it from Dinte. His name literately translates Nickolas Fang Wings)**

Dylan PoV

There was a spiraling mass of smoke that crashed not twenty feet in front of me. I inched closer to the mangled black metal, and brown feathers? Yeah, feathers, speckled the area. A few feet away, it looked like a meteor had crashed. I got closer, cautiously, and seeing an almost familiar face, but it was hard to recognized, it was bloody and bruised.

"Hello?"

No movement

As I sank closer, truly saw the face. I knew some of the features. But it was so mangled. The left half of her face was swollen and her nose was bleeding profusely. I shook her. Still no movement, but it seem like she was breathing. I picked her up, bridal style, and put her head on my shoulder. Her face was inches from my face.

_Oh, my god._

"MAX! MAX WAKE UP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, WAKE UP." I frantically brushed the hair out of her face. I broke into a run, trying not to bounce too much, she needed a hospital. They would have to excuse the wings.

"Max, please, wake up. Please." I whispered.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP **

I didn't know where I was going. I had never been to a hospital and I've never even gotten out of these forests.

I laid Max down, and went to the river, and dumped water on her. Any thing to get her up. I couldn't bring her to the hospital. Not with wings, shed be tested on, and her and I both knew that she wasn't going to do that.

_Dr. Martinez!_

Yes! She would know what to do, and she didn't even scream when she found i had wings, and her daughter would like Max. I picked Max back up, full sprint. All I cared about now was getting max safe, and getting her anchored back to the living.

"Its okay, Max, I'm going to get you fixed."

And then it rained.

** TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

"Dylan Educis Mortis, how dare you track mud into my house! Don't you know bett-" She came into the kitchen and saw Max.

"What happened!?" I shook my head, but told her she was like me.

"ELLA! I need your help! We have another guest!"

Ella came running, her long dark hair, and her honey brown eyes wild in shock, she cleared of the little counter in the kitchen then put cloth down. I put Max down genitally, and helped clean her off. Dr. Martinez took Max's shirt off, revealing several large cashes across her stomach and chest. Ell had already gotten the wrap and some anesthetic, which Dr. M ejected Max with. Ella and Dr. M cleaned the wounds and wrapped them good.

Dr. M proceeded To check Max's wings.

"They are both broken in several places, but if she is anything like you, I assume she heals fast. What is her name?"

"Max." I said. And Dr. Martinez delicate fingers patched Max up.

I combed Max's hair out and braided it. Just something I had picked up from my childhood, and I had practiced on Ella plenty of times.

Fang Pov

I spent three days searching for Max, and it had rained the entire time, making it that much harder to find her.

_Please be okay Max._

Max PoV

I was running through the clearing, just playing with Fang. I was happy.

Then I was in a tree, with Dylan. And he kissed me.

The scene changed yet again, and I was back in the orphanage with Dylan, hugging him, and thanking him for doing my hair.

Back with Fang, right before we left, flying and kissing in the air, dreaming of our wedding.

Back and forth between Fang and Dylan. Different memories with each.

Then all of us together, sitting by the fire.

Then Dylan getting lost.

Fang and I searching for entire year.

Then my first memory of flying.

My first time seeing Dylan's and Fang's wings.

My life just flashing before me.

_Wake up, Max, come on, time to face the world. _

_But I couldn't move. _

_I couldn't do anything._

I'm dead.

Dylan PoV

I waited 19 days by Max's side. Changing her goz. Just talking to her. Making sure she was okay.

I never loved anyone beside her.

And I never will.

** TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

There was some shuffiling from Max. And a groan.

"Whoa, Fang, what hit me?" Then she opened her eyes and had a panic attack.

"Hey, Maxie. Missed me?"

I don't remember her being so fast to hug anyone ever.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi, everyone!

I think I owe some apologies.

I'm sorry Max went into a coma.

I'm sorry Fang is scared.

I'm sorry Dylan isn't a d-bag...Yet

I'm sorry Max got hit by a plane or something...

I'm sorry about the whole orphanage thing

I'm sorry that Max, doesn't really get a cool back story

I'm sorry that Ella and Dr. M are patch Max up

I'm sorry Dylan is so sweet.

BUT MOST OF ALL IM TRULY SORRY THAT MAX IS PROBABLY GOING TO DIE

SPOILERS

SORRY

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

LOL

IM SO EVIL

Until next time

Fly on,

WittyX

P.S I LOVE EVERYBODY WHO PUTS UP WITH WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN SO PLEASE PLEASE STICK AROUND TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS


	6. The Awakening

**(A/N Sorry I'm so evil)**

Max Pov

I leaned back. Then groaned. There was a mass amount of pain coming from my chest and stomach. And then my wings hurt, really, really, badly.

"God what I did do?" More talking to myself than Dylan.

"You were hit by something metal. Huge, More than 4 times the size of you."

Then it came upon me like a whole new sense. Dylan as sitting here in front of me. Like physically here. I could hug him, and smell him. (He smelled like rain and flowers. Just like he used to.) I touched him, then smacked myself to make sure it was real.

"Ouch!"I guessed I smacked myself a little to hard.

"You're alive. I mean you are here- alive."

"That's right. I saved you. Do you remember anything? Whats your name?"

I couldn't remember. "I think I was with Fang. And the next thing I was here. My name is Maximum Fortis Ride. Happy, Dylan?"

He just laughed and I fell back asleep.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

There was two people I didn't know when I finally found may to the kitchen. (I just followed the smell of cookies.)

An older woman around 35 or 40. And a little girl maybe 12 or 13.

Dylan just walked up to me. And put his arms around me. And Its just like I used to remember it. I fit perfectly into him. His edges fitting my curves. And my head falling just below his.

"This is Dr. Valencia Martinez and her daughter Ella," he made a gesture to each of them. And Dr. Martinez took out cookies. I've never actually had real home made cookies, and I grabbed one, hoping that it was everything I had heard about.

Gingerly I took a bite.

Dylan's PoV

Max's face said everything. Her honey color eyes lit up like the chocolate chip cookie was magic. She spun in circles eating the cookie delicately.

"My god Max, you act like you've never had a cookie before," then Doctor Martinez laughed, her eyes much like Max's but more bright than Max's ever could be, more like a cognac brown.

Max looked light, free, something I hadn't seen in a long time.

And it reminded me why I fell in love with her. She had been wild and free loving. And although she had been quite she knew what had to be said, and when it needed to be said. Max just knew what to do, and that's pretty impressive for someone who was 10 at the time.

I wish she had never met Nicolas.

Like i know they love each other-maybe more than she'd ever love me- but I loved her too. And I'd show her too. I'd win her back. I mean I was here, and where was Nick? I'd make her mine again.

Fang PoV

20 days, 13 hours, and 48 minutes I've been searching for Max.

I can't find her.

She could be dead.

Or worse, alive and tortured.

Oh, Max please, please, please be alive, and okay.

I miss you.

And I'll find you.

No matter what.

And Max, I promise.

I love you.

Maximum Fortis Ride, I love you, so you better be alive.

Max PoV

Everyone was laughing and giggling like idiots.

I will never play twister again after this I swear.

We all fell down, us laughing and tangled in a wild mess. I finally got to stand, with the help of Dylan... I needed to talk to him.

"Hey Ella, lets go watch a movie in my room," Said Dr. M, almost on cue. And then they left to go watch a movie, leaving me and Dylan just standing there. I knew he was staring at me, but I was afraid to look up, soo I kept just staring at my feet. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into I guess his room and he then he leaned against the wall and shut the door. Ad I sat on his messy bed, unsure what to do.

"How are you feeling?"

I still didn't know.

"Better."

"I thought you were gong to die."

Yeah, Dylan me too.

"I don't want to, I don't plan to," I said looking back down to my shoes, and fumbling with his sheets.

"Me and Fang both missed you Dylan, I mean we searched for you. An entire year, we searched for you."

He looked down too, he said something too low for me to hear.

he spoke louder this time. And i hear what he said, "I love you, Max, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I've been out I don't even know how long and fang isnt-"

I stopped,

"Oh, my God! Where is Fang?!"

**(A/N Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I had to re-write this chapter like six times, and I still don't even like it... ugh. Anyway... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW) **


	7. I'm(not) Okay I promise

Fang PoV

I haven't slept.

I finally sunk to my knees in exhaustion.

This is what it was like with Dylan. We searched and searched. But we couldn't find him. And we lost hope after awhile. I mean we had tried, but a year went by with nothing. What were we supposed to do? Day and night we had searched, but we never found Dylan.

Max was so stressed out. She hardly ate, rarely slept and she lost a good 20 pounds. She never let up.

One day she was so freaked out and I couldn't calm her so to shut her up, I kissed her.

And she kissed back.

And we just kept kissing.

And kissing.

She finally got some sleep that night. And the next day she stopped searching. It had been a year and three days. She finally gave up. I felt so bad.

I loved her so much. I had loved her from the moment I met her. Cliche right? Yeah, I know. But what was done was done.

I 'm not going to stop looking until I find her.

Alive or... Yeah...

Max PoV

"We have to go get him. Now," I demanded. I don't care if i was sick or dying. Or I had 3 broken ribs- I needed Fang.

"I don't know where he is. I am sorry Max, but you need to rest," He said looking me in the eye.

I stood up, squinting, a little. But I walked over to his door, and spun on my heel. Staring back at Dylan.

"I am going to find Fang."

"Max," God, what now Dylan...

"Dylan, how long have I been out?" I only figured a few days. Maybe 4 or 5 at most.

"You first woke up after 19 days. Then went back to bed for another day. This is your twenty-first day here."

My jaw dropped. 21 days. Now I definitely need to find Fang. He was probably loosing his mind.

I ran getting my combat boots on and my wind breaker, thanking Ella and Dr. M in the process. And then I ran out the door. Opening my wings, and flying.

Apparently I was being followed, by none other than Dylan himself. Of course.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at Dylan when he was right beside him.

"I know where I found you, meaning Fang is probably there too."

God, I hated that even though he was probably right. Fang would be where I last was. And I needed Dylan, he was lucky to not only to get super sight, but super smell too. Maybe he could track down Fang, if we couldn't find him right away.

I can't remember why I even liked Dylan. But I needed Fang now. I love him.

Fang PoV

I woke up in some weird room.

Kinda grey. And dark.

Oh no.

No.

NO!

There was blue peeling wall paper.

And I was tied into a chair. My wrists bloody, and my face hurt. I heard a low growl. Like a canine, but deeper. I turned my head and two feet from me was a big wolf, dark-ish brown. It turned to pounce on, then it crashed into me causing me to hit the cement.

But instead of hitting the cement, I melted, like liquid, sinking into the ground, it molding around me, still crushing but not as painful.

Then I was running through woods, it was thick, and hard to see, my wings gone, or broken, I couldn't tell. It's like there were painfully numb. The tree branches whacking my face each one stinging, but I kept running. Then something shot me. And I was laying on a field ravens picking at me, each little peck more painful than the last until it felt like bullets piercing my skin. Over and over. I was unable to move, glued to the ground, they ate my eyes out.

After that there was bugs crawling all over me. I tried to swipe them off, but after a while I just let the eat me away.

Goodbye, Max, I love you.

Always.

Max PoV

After four hours, Dylan finally caught Fangs scent, apparently he smelled much like rain. Weird, I always thought Fang smelled like honey.

We flew as far as we could be fore eventually falling into the woods before it became to thick to see then we ran the rest of the way. And I didn't care if my feet were hurting, or my chest killing me, or my wings absolutely throbbing, I was going to let Fang know I was okay. That I was safe.

I saw a body, and then I sprinted. Running faster than ever. That can't be Fang.

Please don't be Fang, I begged. Please. Please.

But it was Fang. And when I stopped, I sank to my knees.

"Dylan, get water, stat." I yelled back, then he ran, soon flying.

I just rocked back and forth with Fangs head in my lap. His face was bloody, and bruised. Thousands of little red marks covered his face and body. I didn't see his chest move. So I don't know if he's breathing.

I kissed his swollen lips, maybe it would wake him.

But it didn't.

"It's okay, Fang, I'm here. Shh, shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here." I just kept repeating it, but I think I was comforting more myself than I was him, I didn't even know if he could hear me.

He didn't move, and I didn't know where Dylan was anymore. So I laid down next to Fang's body, he needed to be alive, but I put my head on his chest, and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Please Fang.

Please.


	8. This Can't Be Goodbye

**Max PoV**

I had fallen asleep by the time Dylan had come back. He put his hand on my shoulder and urged me to wake up. I shifted, clutching Fang's shirt in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"Come on, Max, I'll take care of Fang, go get to sleep." And Dylan picked me up, setting me against a tree and giving me his jacket to keep me warm.

I tried to get back up, and walk over to Fang, but I was hurting too much, and I just crumpled. Falling into a deep sleep. I needed to be by Fang.

_Instead of standing next to fang at an alter, kissing him so we could begin our forever, I was kissing his forehead saying goodbye forever._

_Instead of a wedding, I was at a funeral. There was not many people. A couple of guys, one i knew to be Iggy, and the other Gazzy, or I assumed so, they matched Fang's description. And standing next to me were Angel and Nudge. Both beautiful. _

_I knew this had to be a dream because Angel had died. And now Angel is an angel. But she wore a dark purple dress, almost the color of Fang's wings. Nudge managed to get her hair under control, and it was pined-up, elegantly. much prettier than my simple hair, which was down in curls. I wore a black dress, a little pass knee length, and long sleeves. Iggy and Gazzy both wore suites._

_But there Fang was. Beating our attire with his formal death tux. He was so pale. and his hair parted perfectly. I gave him the courtesy that when i was the last to say good bye, I messed up his hair to look like it did if he would have been alive. All messed up, and some hair over his eyes. _

_I couldn't look at him any longer, and we put him under a pile of flowers, leaving him for his eternal slumber. _

_And I cried. I didn't want to. But I did, and angel gave me a hug, before disappearing, know I would never see my baby sister ever again.   
_

_And I would never see Fang again either..._

**Fang PoV**

I could hear Max whispering, and I could fell her hand. I heard her gently sobbing, crying for me to wake up or move. But I couldn't. I was cemented to the forest floor. The glue was my sweat and blood. I had fallen onto something sharp and I knew my back was bleeding, but I was so numb from everything else.

My wings broken too. I guess I crashed a little hard. But those were also numb and dull with pain and fear.

I would never dream of telling Max my biggest fear. I was afraid of losing her. I was so scared that I had lost Max. That I would never see her again.

But now maybe i was afraid I was never going to wake up, and I could never touch or feel or taste Max's lips on mine. I feared I would never get to hold her, and make sure she was safe and happy.

I couldn't bare the thought. So I shut it out, and just listened to Max, until she fell asleep on my chest. I could smell her hair. It was like coconut and pineapple. I loved it.

Eventually I heard Dylan's foot steps. And he urged Max away so he could fix me. I was glad they found me. Even though I'm probably dead, and they can't fix me.

Dylan was like magic though, his hand soft and warm, welcoming, and he cleaned my face with the water, which I'm sure had his magical saliva. Yeah, I know, gross, but it was the one power only I knew about. I knew he never wanted to tell Max, that would make things weird...

He tried to roll me over and lift up my mostly torn shirt. I heard him gasp a little, meaning there was a bigger wound than I had expected. But he breathed in four times, and took a cloth of some sort and leaned my back.

I counted 782 breaths, meaning roughly 38 minutes had passed before I had passed into full unconsciousness. When you fall into a deep sleep, but your mind is buzzing with a thousand different questions, you tend to feel like you're falling. My eyes only saw blackness, but my mind was a freaking rainbow of questions. _What if you can't wake up Fang? Maybe Gazzy is waiting for you on the other side... Is there another side? What if it's just hell and no heaven? What is going to happen to Max? What about Max? Will Max move on? How broken is Max going to be? Max. Max? Max!? _

After what felt like days I felt Dylan's hands insisting that I wake up now. But I rolled over like I was in bed, refusing to face the day just yet. But I realized that I moved. I had moved! I actually move!

I was then wide awake, and I say Dylan crouching beside me, and I saw Max a few feet away, sleeping in a ball, leaning against a tree. I tried to shuffle over to her, groaning out a little from the torment, of- well- everything. But I took Max's hand and leaned my head on top of hers, wishing and willing her to wake up.

She cluched my shirt like she always did when we slept. And she smiled.

I chuckled and let her sleep.

"It's okay Max, I'm right here, I love you. Max, I love you."


	9. Chapter 8

Max PoV

I could smell Fang, like rain, like he was close.

Then I heard him whisper.

"It's okay Max, I'm right here, I love you. Max, I love you."

Wait he was alive! I sprung up. Kissing him and whispering to him in between.

"I thought," kiss "you were" kissing "dead."

"I'm right- here- I'm okay, you're okay."

I couldn't help but cry. I had lost so many people. My mom, my dad, Angel, my friend Nudge, and for a long time I thought I had lost Dylan.

I mean that really scared me. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing Fang too.

Fang PoV

We just sat there, hugging and kissing. And speaking incoherently through lost whispers. I didn't care about Dylan or Iggy or Gazzy anymore. I cared about Max. I loved her, I needed her. I needed her more than I needed oxygen, if I didn't have her, I'd be long gone. And God only know what I would be doing. I'd probably be with Lissa.

Ah, Lissa. My sister. She was never in the orphanage. I'd only met her, when I met my mom. But I guess we were almost 9 months part, yet mother dearest decided she wanted her. Not me. Not Dylan. Lissa.

The-Red-Headed Devil.

But I don't care anymore.

Slowly, I could start to feel Max's hands tugging at my shirt. Shredding what little was left of it. And hissing at Dylan to go away, but he had started to walk off by now.

Now Max had torn my shirt off, tracing little scars from over the years. I chuckled a little. I just thought it was funny how one minute you can be dying and the next you are violently kissing your girlfriend. Really rattles your bones sometimes.

But Max was like that too. She enjoyed try to make the best out of every situation. I mean if you burned the food she laugh and call it jerky. If you had passed out and were kissing Death, she'd grab you tight and push Death out of the way and kiss you like you've never been kissed before. I couldn't think about anything anymore. And I just let my scrambled mind focus on one thought.

Max.

_Max. _

**_Max. _**

_**MAX.**_

**_MAX!_**

I loved the way she tried to get her hair out of her eyes, or the way she could laugh things off. Or how her eyes just melted. Her beautiful brown eyes. Like chocolate. But burned with a passion hotter than fire. The way she sang, or the way she flew. When she flew, you could tell she was happy. I mean the way she used her body to communicate was just beautiful. The way she would not only tilt her wings, but the was she tilted her head and hips. Or sometimes sh'e put her arms out to match her wingspan. It was the way she'd close her eyes and just smile as she soaked up the sunshine and let the wind carry her.

Max was just beautiful inside and out. From her personality, to her hair and eyes, she was something you could just gape at for hours and days.

Max PoV

With Fang and I kissing, it was hard to tell which way was up and which way was down. And it always been like that. You know, it's just the way you can completely loose yourself into some mysterious cloud of blessedness. A place where every time he touches you it's just the most exhilarating sensation. Sweet and tender, but rough, like he wanted more but wouldn't go there unless you wanted him to.

It was my little piece of heaven. Exclusive to me.

It was never like this with Dylan. He was always to harsh compared to this and he wasn't nearly as sweet compared to Fang.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. Here I was, kissing Fang, and even though we are both in pain, I couldn't be happier.

And I was hoping this moment would last forever.

**(A/N Sorry this is so short. I'm having a bit of writers block and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Review please! Love you!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N Okay technically this is chapter 9 because I had an authors note, but I'm putting it as chapter 10 to make my life easier. Okay carry on.)**

Dylan's PoV

I cant believe she hissed at me. I've done nothing but save her and yet she hates me! Max... she means the world to me. I want her back, but all she cares about is Fang. I tried to talk to her but she was kissing Fang and she hissed at me and told me to go away. Seriously. I thought I'd be able to win her back, even with Fang in the way. But it looks like this will be harder then I thought. I mean what can I do?

I know I ran from everything. I just ran. I ran from Max. But mainly I ran from myself and my mind.

And when you can't fight, run...

I bent my knees, jumping to a near tree, I was close enough to hear Max if she wanted me back, but far enough that I could no longer hear them kissing. Thank God.

I rubbed my temples with two of my fingers. Trying to figure out what I was going to say Max and Fang about everything about the past few years. Starting with the tree house.

Fang PoV

After me and Max stopped kissing and holding each other, we shouted for Dylan hoping he would come back. We didn't want to loose him again. That really killed Max, when he left. I was torn too, Dylan was my brother, but I also resented him, he was the complete opposite, and he was better in every way.

And he had Max. But now Max is my girlfriend.

I remembered the tree house that was now gone. I hadn't built it, but I did find it when we were younger. I had spent at least two weeks trying to make it look awesome for all of us. Going out at night when Max and Dylan were sleeping and flying hours to find a near city so I could get things.

I had gotten several car batteries and generators. I had hung lights and posters, added closets and more rooms. After a while it must have been at least 3 times the size it originally was. I had even found blankets and pillows. I found loads of books, we had entire room dedicated to just books because I knew how much Max liked to read. I painted it black and royal blue, putting ravens on the outside. I thought it would be our new home forever. But it wasn't meant to last, I guess. Max had cried. Dylan was gone, and I was completely torn.

Finally we came across Dylan and he looked like he was sulking in a tree. I snuck up on him and shoved him off. I had a great amount of pleasure doing so.

"Fang!" Max shout at me but laughed when Dylan pulled himself up and stuck his tongue out. We all walked and just kept walking for hours. Max in the middle of Dylan and I, and as much as I hate it, they where holding hands, and Max had a huge smile. But she was happy, so I guess she missed me and him.

I wished she didn't but she did. Max did love him, but in a different way I suppose.

Max PoV

So here we were. Just like it used to be. Only thing that has changed was time. We walked for along time, until it was almost dark, then I let go of Fang's and Dylan's hands, jumping up and unfurling my wings.

I liked flying at night sometimes just to be up in the clouds and near the stars. Soon both Dylan and fang we by my sides and i only held Fang's this time, But I kept looking over to Dylan. I had to ask him what happened. I thought he was dead. I guess we should start right after the tree house. I began to fly towards the area of where the tree house used to be. It had burned down. I mean I didn't blame him or anything, but it was gone, and so was he. Eventually we came about a quarter of a mile where the house used to be, and so I nose dived and dropped onto the ground, grunting slightly from the little pain that was still existent. Fang followed, but it seemed like a few minutes before Dylan dropped.

Fang and I ran a head a little way.

"Max, are you sure this is a good idea? We haven't been here since Dylan left. Are you going to be okay?"

I sighed. It was going to be hard to try and find the exact words to ask Dylan what happened.

I slowed to a stop before we came to the area that had burned. I stood on the edge of the burned area and the green that was still area.

Turned on one heel, I now faced Dylan. I didn't even ask, I just gestured to the tree.

"Max. I- uh. I don't know. I just- I. I'm sorry."

Fang just looked at him like he knew better. I guess I knew better too.

"Come on, Dylan. Tree house burned and you're gone? What happened?"

**(A/N Okay! So what did you guys think? Review and let me know! Questions, comments, concerns? Go ahead and let me know! I'd also like to thank iluviggythebest for her continued support. Now review and go read her story. Love you!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan Pov

_About four years ago was when I ran. I had done a lot of things that made me run. One of the biggest things that influenced my decision was the tree house. _

_It was beautiful, Fang had put a lot of hard work into it. I loved it and Max loved it. But I hated it too. _

_After Fang ran away from the orphanage,not much changed. Except Max. She had come to the orphanage about a week after he left. Max was beautiful, her brown hair long, just past her shoulders, and her brown eyes big and innocent. I had fallen in love right from the start. But I didn't think she'd ever be able to love some one who was so abnormal. Turns out, she had wings too. And she flew under the cover of darkness like Nick used to. I never did. I only watched from the window in the hall. She had really pretty wings, brown and tan. _

_One night I decided to follow her. I caught her right before she jumped off the roof. She had heard me._

_"No, wait. Max please, hold on." I shrugged off my shirt and opened my blondish wings. _

_I remember her standing in awe. _

_"I've never met another person with them..." she trailed off. Next thing I know we were both flying together, and I was telling her all about my family and how we all had wings, but how Nick ran away and Andrew or Gazzy as we used to call him was transferred with James also known as Iggy. How they all had wings and how awesome they all were. _

_I told Max that she would get along well with Nickolas. _

_After several weeks of flying again, I kissed Max. We were 12, so it both of our first kiss. We were in a tree and she was talking about her family. They all had wings except their Father. I learned that Monique or Nudge was very talkative and love fashion, she was also adopted and she had dark skin. Angel was seven and had blond wings much like mine and to Max, Angel was her baby. Jeb had disappeared and they didn't know of any other family so they were sent here. Monique was in the same orphanage as James and Andrew. _

_Max got really sad when she talked about her mom though, I guess her mom had died in a car crash shortly after Angel was born. Max was five, she didn't remember her well, and her dad put all the pictures away. She started to cry and I kissed her. And then that was it. We were together. _

_A month after that, we were flying and she said she want to run away. So we did. _

_After about a week of living in the woods we found Nick. But she always called him Fang since that's what he preferred. Max and Fang became best friends, and Max and I were in love. _

_Okay, so we were a happy little family, and all ways well. One day I was hunting for food and shot a bird with my bow and arrow I had made. But I couldn't find it, so I caught a few squirrels and returned to our little camp. _

_Later Fang showed us the tree house and I was jealous that he did this, but I loved it anyway. _

_I later discovered that Fang liked Max. And I thought the best way to hurt him was to destroy all his books. _

_I threw them all to the ground and set them a flame. Taking pride that I thought I was doing something that was better for everyone. _

_Then the flames started to lick the tree house and I tried to save it, but my wings caught fire. I eventually put them out and ran. I knew Max would hate me, and Nickolas would kill me. I ran for days and then I flew to the next city over, but staying in the woods. _

_I wasn't far from a house when I finally passed out. Then Ella found me, and her mom offered to help me and let me stay with her. She fixed my wings, apparently she was a vet. Ironic. After a week of me staying there she let me stay there permanently, I even went to school. She adopted me. She was the only mom I've ever known. So I stayed. I was happy. I thought about Max and Nick often, but after what I had done I couldn't go back._

_I had no I idea that my friend we searching for me. _

_One day I was walking through the woods, trying to think because I had a big exam coming up. Next thing I know, Max and something else had crashed not 50 feet from me. I saved Max and took her to Doctor Martinez. And now I'm back with Nick and Max. _


	12. Chapter 12

Max PoV

I just stared at Dylan.

He was right.

I don't ever want to see him.

I should have listened to Fang. Dylan did burn it down. I just didn't want to believe it.

I can't even look at Dylan.

I'm ashamed to even know him.

Without looking at Dylan or Fang I turned and jumped. Flying at warp speed so neither of them could catch me. I needed to be alone. I needed to think.

Fang PoV

I took one step towards Dylan, punching him-hard.

"How dare you. You were my brother. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Dylan looked down. I'll admit I was jealous of him sometimes. But to see him want to hurt me... I didn't think there was anything that could make Dylan be that hateful to me.

I was prepared to rant but I didn't want to waste my breath. Then Dylan began to speak.

"Nick, there is something I didn't tell you."

I turned my back to him. I didn't want to hear it. He hurt me. And worse- he hurt Max. I started to walk away.

"I visited Mother. She had adopted a little girl. She would be about 13 now."

That made me stop. My mother adopted a little girl. She wanted someone else's kid over me and Dylan.

I didn't look back. I crouched as low as I could, pouncing high, then I trailed after Max, who was long gone.

Max PoV

I knew Fang would follow me. It was inevitable.

Why would Dylan want to hurt Fang?

Why would he just leave? We searched for an entire year to make sure he was okay, and turns out he fantastic. Living the good life. Shelter, reliable food source, and hey, he's going to school too.

I wish he would have left me to die in the crash, instead of letting me die by heartbreak. I don't love him. I hate him. He left me and Fang to die in the forest. He didn't care. If he cared he would have came back.

Why would he even save me? What's the point?

I should have never let him in. Wings or not, it was the worst decision I've ever made.

I push myself to go faster, hitting my top speed of 300 miles an hour. Within three hours, I was at the beach. And after I had fallen asleep from crying, a few hours later I heard Fangs foot steps.

I sat up.

"Fang, did I ever tell you what happened to my family?"

**(Sorry it's short, I figured I'd give you a little something before I went to bed. Review!) **


	13. Chapter 13

_My first memory I have is my dad being really proud me because I just flew for the first time. I wasn't always homeless, I had a family and I friends. _

_My best friend Monique, was 4 when she lost her parents in a fire, so we adopted her. We literately became sisters. We even shared a room. _

_My best memory is when Angel was born. _

_But by far, my worst memory had been when I lost my mother. She died in a car crash when I was five. I saw it on the news, then my father was home, trying to explain what happened, but me and Nudge were kids, we didn't really know how to handle our mom dying. And Angel was barely a month old. _

_About a year later, my father disappeared. He had long since packed away the picture of our mom, and my memory had faded on what she looked like. At first we didn't know that my father had disappeared. We waited three days, and one of our neighbors came to give us a pie like she did every week. But this was the first time my father hadn't answered the door, so I answered, and naturally she asked where my father was. I shrugged, and she asked if she could come in and I let her. She asked when was the last time he was home, and I pointed to a Tuesday square on our calender. She picked up the phone and called his work. They hadn't seen him since Monday.I never really say my father anyway, he was always working. And he used to say mean things. Jeb as a father was never a nice person, I always blamed it on stress. I hoped I was right, I may never really know. _

_Then I remember her helping us pack a lot of our things and we spent the next few days at her house. Me and Nudge would ask where our dad was, but she'd only say on a trip. On the last day of living in our neighborhood, some people in suits came to get us. Me and Angel got to go to one orphanage, which had changed several times, until I landed with the same one as Dylan and Fang, but Monique had to go to a different one, and I hope she made friends with Iggy and Gazzy. _

_I often went to the roof to fly, but only at night. _I decided I would leave. But Angel would have to stay for awhile because to was still a baby. a_fter about a month of flying by myself, Dylan joined me. I wasn't fond of him coming, I liked to be alone. I liked to think about what my life could have been before my mom died and before my father disappeared. _

_Eventually I grew fond of having someone to fly with, since Angel was still to young. And Dylan told me all about his family._

_Then one day I was telling Dylan about my family, when he kissed me. We were like twelve now. Me and Angel had been to three different orphanages since I was six. And now Angel was seven, but she got adopted and I lost the last family I had. I had nothing and no one left. I left about a week after, Dylan came with me. _

_We had been wandering the sky and the woods when we met Fang. Of course like Dylan said, we got along extremely well. _

_I had declared that I had a family again. _

_Fang showed us the tree house. It was beautiful. I loved every bit of one day Dylan was gone, tree burned down and I had lost another part of my family. _

_I fell to my knees, and sat in the ashes, crying and sobbing for a good day or two. I didn't eat for a week, and Fang had to wrestle me down and shove berries down my mouth. I ate a few things for dinner that day, but when I decided that I would find Dylan, I only ate every few days. I slept once every four days and I would circle for miles day and night. I never stopped moving or looking. _

_Then after about a year I was so exasperated, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I was never going to find him. I was never going to my boyfriend. I was rambling and Fang kissed me, to shut me up I'm sure. But when Fang kissed me, it wasn't like Dylan's kisses, they were soft and gentle, and they sent a shiver down my spine. _

_I finally ate an entire meal. And Fang got me an MP3 player with a bunch of batteries and songs. _

_I was happy again. I was still deeply saddened by the many people I had lost, but Fang and I became a couple after we figured Dylan was dead. I loved Fang more than I had ever liked Dylan._

(So yay now we get Max's back story, something I know y'all have been waiting for. Review! Please! Thanks love you!)


	14. Chapter 14

Max Pov.

"I never really knew what happened to your parents, I mean you mentioned they died, but I had no idea. I'm sorry."

I started to cry silently.

I was betrayed by some one I thought was dead.

"Hey, uh, Maxie- This might not be the best time but I think Angel is alive."

NO. That was impossible. I saw her get shot, right though her heart. She died in my arms. She's dead. There is no way...

"So Dylan just-uh said som-"

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE A WORD THAT MONSTER SAYS?"

"Well, Max I have a sister. Her name is Lissa, and I think the person Dylan described was Angel. About 12 or 13, now right. How many times have you told me about Angel?"

Maybe she was alive. I stood, and Fang followed.

"Let's go get my little sister!"

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

I let Fang fly in front of me, he was leading me to his Mom's house. Hoping she still lived there, I begged for Angel to be alive.  
TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Okay Max, don't be disappointed if she's not here. We don't know anything is true yet."

Fang PoV

We stood in front of the door awkwardly. Waiting for something to happen. It was about 10 in the morning so I hoped some one was home.

After a few minutes, I grabbed Max's hand. I was scared too. I hadn't seen my sister or my Mother in years. What were they going to say?

A few more minutes passed, and I leaned over to Max's ear, keeping my eyes strait and asked, "Should we go?"

But just then, we heard a couple clicks, and the door swung open.

A girl about my age, stood in the door way. Pale like me, and really dark eyes like mine too. She had really red hair, and she wore a purple short skirt and a matching purple tank top that was low cut and came just above her belly-button, and it revealed a piercing. A unlit cigarette dangled in her mouth.

"Oh, my god. Nick."

She ran out, letting her cigarette fall out, and she hugged me. Really hard.

"Lissa, you're hurting me."

From behind the door a small voice asked who was there.

And Max dropped my hand, and bent down to peak behind Lissa. She stared fore a moment, and in an even smaller voice than the child's she asked "Angel?"

The little girl ran past Lissa, and practically tackled Max.

"MAXIE MAXIE MAXIE MAXIE MAXIE. I remember you! I remember you!"

Max PoV

For some reason I was crying. Angel's blonde curls bounced up and down as she skipped around, showing me her room which was way bigger than the one at the orphanage.

She had toys and books and a little red blanket that she had when she was born. I was surprised she still had it.

"Hey, Angel, I thought you were dead. How did you survive the bullets?"

She pulled her shirt back a bit to reveal a scar about two inches in length.

"The doctors saved me. But they wouldn't let me see you Maxie. They said you disappeared."

It was true. After the Ambulance took her, I ran as fast as I could to Fang. I didn't fly, I just ran.

I walked hand and hand with Angel back into the living room, where Fang and Lissa were seated on the couch, trying to catch up on everything that had happened.

"So where is Dylan?" Lissa asked and before Fang could answer I said, "Dead."

And the light drained from her eyes.  
"Well. We think he is." Fang said. He was lying. We both knew that Dylan was alive and kicking. But I didn't want

Lissa to ever meet the monster that had become Dylan.

A few hours later, we were all talking and eating some snacks, and Angel had gotten me some orange juice.  
Then the door slammed open and a figured stumbled into the hall by the door, falling onto it's face.

(Yes, Max is now re-united with Angel, and Dylan is still a jerk. YAY. Happiness to go around! Please review. Love you!)


	15. Chapter 15

Lissa rolled her eyes as if this happens all the time. But me and Fang just stared.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, that is the drunk, I call our mother."

Oh. Fang's mom. He froze. Staring at his mom. He looked like he was afraid to move. Like he knew the horror of what would happen if he moved.

"Hey, Nick, will you help me move her into her room?"

He got up slowly. Not wanting to be bitten by an invisible snake. Lissa got under one arm and Fang took the other. And they dragged her to wherever her room was.

"Hey Max, I'm going over to a friends house, do you want to come?"

I was actually surprised by the invite. The only other people I've met in 6 years was Ella and Dr. M. I nodded.

"Angel? Who are we going to go meet?"

"Oh, Andrew. I think his brother James is at a meeting or something right now. I'm not really sure."

Andrew and James... Those names sounded familiar. But I couldn't place where II had heard them.

I asked Angel if it was okay to invite Fang, and both he and Lissa decided to come. I guess Lissa ditched a movie with her friends to hang with us. Not really what I was expecting.

I didn't tell fang who we were going to see yet. I didn't even really know who they were and I didn't want Fang to freak out.

About halfway there, I asked Lissa if she had wings, she knew about Fang's so it couldn't hurt to ask right?

"Well, Max, right? Yeah, Max. I don't. Not anymore. I mean I used to. But Mother had them cut off. I was really young so I don't remember it so well. Some times I can still feel my muscles move in a way, like they are trying to get my wings to move."

How many people had wings? I mean, we had to be from a lab right?

I don't know, you really never know about these things do you?

After a long walk to get to Andrew's house, I decided it might be a good idea to hold Fang's hand, and so I fell back a little and grabbed his hand while he was in mid conversation with Lissa.

They were talking about how Fang should stay a little while. Or maybe long term. Like get a job, and work towards buying an apartment with Lissa.

I didn't really listen, I just watched Angel skip happily. I was so filled with joy that I had got to see my little sister.

And Fang as really happy too. I knew he hated his sister because she got to stay and live a normal life, while he had to be on the run, but he was happy to see her again.

After sometime we ended up a huge two story house and an older woman opened the door.

"Hi, Angel! Here to see Andrew?"

She nodded and then Fang just kept saying Andrew kinda quietly.

"And why are you dearies here?"

Angel replied, "Oh Nana, they're here with me. Max is my sister."

Then 'Nana' proceeded to kiss me on both cheeks and give Fang a kiss too. She gave Lissa a big hug.

We followed Angel inside. And sitting on the couch was Andrew, I assumed playing video games with James.

"Hey, Jimmie! Hey, Andy! Jimmie I thought you had work?" Angel asked. Plopping down to the younger of the two buys.

"Well Angel, I did, but I had this feeling like I needed to stay home and DEFEAT THE GASMAN IN MONSTERS!" The older boy answered. I assumed it was James. And the younger one was Andrew.

I remembered who James and Andrew were.

They were Fang's brothers. . . .

**(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Okay review guys! Love ya!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Max PoV  
Fang sat there, his jaw on the floor.

"Iggy, Gasman. . . ?" He was breathless, like he had been punched. His dark eyes wide with joy. But he was frozen. Like he couldn't believe it. Even I couldn't Believe the fact I had found Angel.

Both James and Andrew's heads perked up and swiveled to see Fang.

"NICKOLAS!" They both shouted, jumping up simultaneously. Fang was bombarded by hugs and questions like 'Where've you been?' and 'How are you?' etc.

Then they asked who I was.

"Max." I replied. Explaining that I was Fang's girlfriend and they laughed, but got real serious after a few moments, as if they realized something.

They both looked at each other.

"Wait. As in the Max? Like as in Maximum Fortis Ride?"

"Um, yes?" I was feeling weird. Maybe Angel had mentioned me. A lot?

"WE HAVE TO GET M!" They both screamed again. Weird. Who was M? Why was it so important? I was so confused as to why these two boys who I had only herd about knew so much already and why they were suddenly concerned with this "M".

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Soon, Iggy, or James was leading Angel, Gazzy or Andrew, Fang and I to some unknown area. Flying. Apparently, everyone I've met has wings. Or had. I wonder how.

"Who do you think we are going to see?" I asked Fang. But he shrugged, a sly smile creeping onto his face. I couldn't tel if he was happy, or if he actually knew.

Iggy told me we were going to a place that made me happy. Or used to. And I could only think of home.

_Home._

I don't think I'd be able to be there for very long. But I was glad I was going wherever it was.

Not very long after we came to a house. Two story. But instead of it being beige, it was now a light blue. Iggy jiggled the door open, and the inside had changed so very little.

There was a different couch, and the walls were now a dark green instead of royal blue. Other than that, everything was aranged the same. I stood in the foyer for only a beat, before bounding up into my old room.

It was dark, but I could already see a some-what girl-ish silhouette. I flicked on the light. A girl, sat in jeans and a pink shirt. She wore a fedora with pink flowers stuck on the side.

"Nudge?" I was so overwhelmed by all the events of the past 24 hours. First I had been broken y my first love. I was destroyed. And now here I stood, looking at my best friend and sister.

Nudge giggled, swinging her feet of the bed, and twisting to face me.

"Hi, Max."

"Oh, my God, I thought I would never see you again?" My voice coming out in a weird whisper.

Nudge stood and hugged me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they persisted, falling to the ground.

"Maximum," A deep voice said. Nudge let go and I stood face to face with my Father.


	17. Chapter 17

Max PoV

I tried to back up a few steps and I ended up tripping and Falling onto my back. Jeb tried to help me up, but I wouldn't let him. I pushed myself off the ground ignoring my Fathers hand.

"Maximum. Let me explain." my Father's deep voice sent a chill through me. He was standing in the doorway and I pushed past him, doing everything I could not to touch him.

I ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. I didn't even respond Fang trying to grab my hand and get me to stay. But I didn't want to stay, I wanted to think. I could feel tears sting my eyes. I was fumbling with the door trying to open it. I felt a rather large hand on my shoulder stopping me. I dropped my arms, starting to feel numb.

"Maximum. Please. You deserve an answer." Jeb said, speaking softly.

"Yes. You're right, I do deserve an answer." I started to swell with anger. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" I was now in full on fury mode. I was so damn furious now. I stared at my Father, waiting for a well deserved answer.

He looked down, his brown hair, close to the color of mine, shaded his face.

I kept looking at him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine, and still waiting for answer.

"You left your children. And here you stand alive and well like nothing happened. You are acting like we can be a family. I'm surprised Nudge isn't yelling at you. How long have you been back? A month? A year? Years? Did you return after we were sent to orphanages?!" I could feel tears again. No, I would not cry. I would not show weakness, he needed to know how angry I was. He needed to understand. I don't know if Jeb would. I was scared that maybe he'd never understand the severity of his actions.

"Maximum. Maximum, I know. Okay, I know how you feel. I know I left. I can only imagine how angry you must be."

He had no idea yet.

"We were put in _orphanages!_ Because you left."

"Maximum. Max. Maximum Samantha Batchelder. I am sorry."

"Don't say my name like you still love me, like you still care. That's not my name anymore. It's Max. Fortis. Ride." I was angry that he would even dare call me that.

"So why did you leave? What is you're excuse?" Fang said, joining in. Maybe he was angry too because he loved me, and my Father didn't

"Work. Duty called and he took it." Nudge said sounding unusually cold. I could tell that even she was still angry.  
He left. Because of work.

"Jeb, you are a scientist. Tell me something."  
"Anything Maximum, I'll tell you." He was so willing to give me answers. I still hated him. I thought I would miss my Father. But I didn't not even in the slightest. I didn't miss him, one bit.

"Why do I have wings? Why does Fang, Dylan, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Lissa and I have or had wings?"

**(Ooh, another cliff hanger! Review as always! Love you guys! P.S. I started writing another story, The Fandom Games, so go check that out too! Thanks for the support.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Max PoV

This question had popped into my head sometime ago, when I found out that next to no one had wings.

I knew Jeb knew because he sighed. He looked down and just sighed, a deep heavy sigh. Like a sad sigh.

There was too much in that one sigh that made me want to break. Just tear in half like I was nothing, because I felt like my Father was nothing. That he didn't want to even be in this house. There was so much in his sigh, I knew he he felt. It was the house, and me, and the question. I knew because I sighed like this too. I sighed with so much emotion behind it, just like Jeb did. Something we had in comment.

I saw a tear hit the ground after falling from Jeb's face, he still wasn't looking at me, but he was so sad. His sigh made me want to cry, and cry. Because I was broken, and his sigh made me feel like I was broken, made me feel it in my bones, it was just rattling my brain and shivers down my spine.

It also made me want to punch him too. Jeb's sigh shouldn't have made me feel bad for being me, but his little exhale of breathe just hurt me.

I felt Nudge's hand on my shoulder. Not holding me back, more like a plead not to hurt Jeb.

Her hand made me wash all memories of sadness and hurt, and I hugged my Father. I hugged him deep. I had missed him. More than I thought I would. He was my Father. The only one I really had. I was never close to Jeb, not as much as I was to my mother, but I did miss him. I missed the sound of his voice and his sadness. I missed the touch of his hugs and the warmth of his body.

But I really missed his sighs too. Because they had so much emotion in them. Because even with the sadness and emotion in them they told me I would be okay. That no matter how hard it got I would be okay.

We stood hugging and tears falling and just rocking back and forth. It had been more than ten years, I needed him to know that in all of those years, I missed him. I really missed him.

He pulled back, but I didn't want to let go yet. I know I hated him on the surface. Like he was evil and the Devil and that he should rot in hell. But I didn't miss him deep down. I wanted him next to me.

I really just wanted my dad. My Father. I wanted Jeb as my family, he was- is- my family. He is my Father.  
After he had fully pulled away he chuckled and led me down the stairs, in which I greeted my friends. Iggy and Gaz just rough housing and Fang staring intently att me with much concern. When I finally reached the bottom all eyes were on Jeb and I.

He sighed again, not as deep as his first sigh, but still with enough emotion and pain.

"Max," Jeb said, gesturing to a spot next to Fang, and he walked over to his old Lay-Z- Boy and sat down, folding his hands into his lap, staring at his unmoving fingers.

"Where do I start?" I heard him whisper. But before I could reply, Fang spoke.

"Start from the moments leading up to you disappearing. The thoughts and actions. What happened to you?" His voice was quite, but sliced through the silence that had settled in the room like a knife.

"Okay. Max, from the begging then." And Jeb then again, sighed, deeper and more sad riddled than the first.

I really had missed his sighs.

**(A/N Yay new chapter, sorry its been a long time. Summer is soon so I will be writing all the time. Like every day, all the time. Okay guys review! Oh and go read the Fandom games, by uh well me! Thanks, and as always love you!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Jeb  
When I was younger I had always been fascinated with genetics. Just the way blue eyes were recessive and brown eyes were dominate. During high school, I wondered if it was possible to take a gene and splice it, mix with another gene, or if it would result in something horrible.

I started to talk to Valencia, she was a vet, so she knew well about genetics too. We fell in love, not only with the idea of spliced genetics, but with each other. We got married, and had a baby boy. His name Ari.

But one of the doctors told us he had died. But I knew better. The Doctor that helped deliver the child was my colleague, Jess. I knew that Jess took Ari, transformed him into something. I just didn't know what at the time.

A few years later, I discovered Ari. He was in a small dog crate. His face was distorted, a wolf muzzle, half formed, and random patches of hair growing in odd places. I spent months trying to figure out ways to fix him, only to destroy his body and mind even more.  
Around the time he had really died, Valencia decided that the next child we had would go to research for spliced genetics. Even got some of her friends to give up their children.

I watched Ari develop into a wolf-hybrid. He was a monster, and Valencia still didn't know that he was alive. When Ari was five, Maximum was born. And I brought her to the university, or what I and some others call The School. It took 7 months but Max began to grow wings. As well as other children that were brought in in the next several years. A total of 32 babies were given the avian genetic and only seven survived.

Maximum and another child, Nickolas were the first successful hybrids.

But I couldn't watch my daughter turn into a monster. After 2 years, I convinced Valencia to take Max back. And I eventually took in another 2 children. I returned the others to their families, only to discover that they had been turned into an orphanage.  
When Max was still young, her mother died. A car crash. Or so I was told. There was a closed casket ceremony so I never saw her mangled body. I couldn't bare the thought of her gone. I packed all her pictures. I eventually left. I was called to the school for some testing on some new hybrids. I didn't turn back or care about my children anymore. I was too numb from everything I had seen over the past few years that half the time I couldn't look at my children anymore.

I had heard that my children were put in orphanages. A few years later I returned home. I repainted everything, switched out the furniture, decided to change everything I could.

But I missed my children. I heard some had been adopted. I searched for the ones who hadn't yet been adopted. I found Monique. I even discovered some of the others, almost all lived nearby. I studied them from afar. Tried to see how they survived. Got along with the rest of the world.

I spent the next year trying to find Max. But I gave up. I found out she had ran away from the orphanage.  
Another couple of years passed, almost everything returned to normal. Or as normal as it gets around here. Then you showed up. And here we are.

I'm sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Max PoV  
"Wait, so you're saying I have- a brother. Like a real, living blood brother."

Jeb nodded. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, and Fang rubbed my back as I put my head in my hands.

"My mother gave me up. For science. . . ." I was out of breath. "She was selfish." I looked back up at Jeb. "And you didn't try to convince her otherwise. You saw your own son, turn into a monster, and you were willing to let me become like that!"

It was hard to took up at him anymore. I felt tears fall onto my jeans and I looked back at my palms, now sweaty.  
"Max, maybe we should leave. " Fang whispered. I gave him a solemn look. I couldn't go. Not quite yet. Yet, there was something pulling me to the door. Telling me that

I had to go. That I was going to be in danger. So therefore I couldn't leave.  
"Max why don't you spend the night here, your room is mostly the same, bigger bed, but other than that. . . . " Nudge really wanted to talk to me, I knew she needed me.

But I still didn't exactly trust Jeb yet. I only missed him, but I have no trust in him, I'm not exactly sure that I actually forgive him or not. I now had so many more questions. Yet, I didn't know if I wanted the answers.

"Okay, if Fang can stay too." I looked at him, hoping that was okay with him too.

"Yes, of course." Jeb said. "I'll make you dinner if you want. I know you used to love lasagna."

Nudge squealed, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Fang was close behind.

"Bye Max," the other children said harmoniously.

Nudge sat me on the bed in my old-new room.

"Maximum. Your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in months. I'm going to fix that."

"I happen to like her hair." Fang said in a small whisper, his mouth curling on one side when I looked at him.

"You two, you're together yes?" I nodded. I guess Nudge would just get that vibe if we were together.

"Well then, you sir, are going to have to wait here." Wait- what! I knew exactly what Nudge was going to do. Fantastic.

We ran back downstairs, Nudge grabbed her purse and phone.

"Hey, Dad, we are going to go find Max some new clothes, we'll be back in a hour or two. Could you make some of Mom's famous chocolate chip cookies while we're out? Okay, bye."

We ran out the door and Nudge hopped into the car outside, I took the passenger seat.

Nudge pulled out her phone, texted a message in five seconds flat and put it away.

After a few minutes I finally asked Nudge what this was all about.

"You're back home. It's a celebration. I'm buying you a couple new outfits and a dress for the prom next week. I already texted Iggy to take Fang to get a tux tomorrow. I'll buy your tickets so don't worry. I have about 7,000 dollars between work and Dad. So, you know, make over for you and a new dress and some jewlry too. We can go get our dresses last. And then maybe you can stay. Live here. Fang too, or maybe Dad will get you an apartment and you dont have to go back. You can come to senior year with me in August and-"

"Nudge. I'm only staying for tonight." I only wanted a bed and a good meal before I went back home.

"But Max. Don't you want to stay?" Her voice raw and scared like I was going to deny the fact that I wanted a family.

"Honestly, Monique, I don't know. I want a family. I miss you and Angel so much. But I was happy where I was. I don't know if I want to change that. You know." I was trying to sound like I knew what I wanted. That I wanted to go back. But I didn't know that either.

"Stay for junior prom at least. Just one week. That's all I ask. Max please. I've missed you so much too, and I think it would tear Dad apart again if you left. He went crazy once. I don't want that to happen again. We were so scared when he left. At least I was. Please Max. I don't think that is so bad. To want you around. You just got here. I don't want you to leave. Please say you'll stay. Dad's not going to say no either, so please. Do it for me. Do it for Angel."  
I don't know. I couldn't know. I was happy with Fang in the woods. I mean Dylan put a damper on things but I hope his wings will break. That way he can fall of a cliff or something.

"Yeah, Okay. I'll stay for prom. Then I'll think about all this after that. Okay? Happy now, Nudge."  
A smirk fell across her face and I turned my head to stared out the window. It was about seven now. I was tired. Hungry too. But I could wait until we got back to Jebs place.


	21. Chapter 21

Dylan Pov

Okay, so I was stupid. I ran and hid, and didn't care for a long time.

But I care now right. So that has to count for something.

Right?

So I destroyed the tree house out of jealousy and hate. So? I could build her another one. Or do something even bigger like a house. Or maybe I should just kill Fang. He's not good enough for Max anyway. I am way better. Good looks, smart, pretty good at disappearing too. I'm like everything. I'm her soul mate. I'm her soul mate. Her perfect other half.

Yeah, I'll make a house. Show her how much I love her more than that idiot, and I'll kill him too. Make it look like an accident.

Mwhahahaha.

I walked back to Doctor M's house. Planning the ways to kill Fang. Maybe drown him, or maybe cut his wings off and leave him to die in the desert. Or torture. Slow sweet torture. A knife here and there, maybe a lost finger or too. Rip out his hair one by one. Hell, I should make Max watch too. Hahaha, I'll get her this time. I'm only doing it for her too.

I love her.

Max Pov

We finally arrived to the mall, Nudge was taking about all her friends and stuff. And we waked around a couple of stores I finally find a store that had mostly black stuff. Cool dresses and bad tee's. Amazing jewelry too.

"Okay, Max. Go ahead and try these on," Nudge held up some tees and a pair of black jeans.

I liked most of the shirts. And the jeans were a size big. I stepped out of the dressing room.

"I need a size smaller for the pants." In a flash Nudge had gotten a pair. She held more shirts too. We traded and there was one shirt I tried on. I already loved it.

It was droopy in the back showing all of it. And even though my wings were there I liked it anyway. Besides my wings wall flush against my back so they almost look like tattoos. The shirt also showed most of my chest and stomach, there was only enough fabric to cover my boobs. I stepped out again wearing the shirt and new jeans.

"Max, oh my, God. That looks amazing on you. Wow."

"Wait, your not afraid people will see my wings?"

"Max, most people know about my wings. I buy shirts that sow my back so I can wear my wings out once in a while. I mean there was this time that I really wanted to have them cut off. But in seventh grade we had physical education and we had to change into out gym uniforms and one time I forgot my tank top to cover them and all the girls saw and the coach made me put on my clothes. But then I was really proud of them because no one else had them and instead of the doing exercise like everyone else the coach let my fly around the school and stuff and then suddenly the whole school knew and a lot of people were ditching class just to see me fly. So, no one will mind around here, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows."

Oh. I can't believe that she just let people in like that.

"Actually, Max, almost everybody knows about everyone. They know Andrew, James, and Angel have wings too. We do functions for charity a lot and speak at different schools talking about how its okay to be yourself. So you can let your wings out. Its California, the're weirder things here."

Again. Oh.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

I now have about 20 new shirts a new backpack to put all my clothes in, several new pairs of pants lots of new jewelry too. And now we were off to go find a hair salon.  
I had kind of brushed my hair in the car and kept running my fingers through it so it wasn't so bad. Nudge seemed to know exactly where she was going. We got to a hair place in fifteen minutes. I had changed into one of my backless shirts I bought, luckily this one covered the front of me so I wouldn't have to constantly adjust it.

When we walked in it smelled like cinnamon and some other smells I didn't recognize.

"Hey, Monique. The usual?" said a woman with light blonde hair.

"No, Bridged, I like you to meet my sister Max. She's going to get the bunch."

What's the bunch?! In less than five minutes I was being seated to get my hair cut.

"So how do you want it?" Bridged asked. I honesty didn't know.

"Um. Surprise me. I haven't had a hair cut since I was six, if you couldn't tell be the four feet of hair I have." Nudge laughed.

"First we're gonna wash it. Okay, Max."

"Alright."

"Not a pixie cut, Bree."

"Okie dokie." And she turned me around so I couldn't see any mirrors.

Nudge was rambling about school and how Jeb and Angel had been doing. I wasn't paying too much attention. I was watching my hair hit the floor, and I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter with every bit that fell.

"Okay, Max. I'm going to do clean up your face and then I'll go back to your hair."

What was she going to do to my face? Don't touch my face.

"This might hurt since Monique said this is your first time."

I braced myself as Bridged applied a white strip of something to my face.

RIIIIPPPP!  
"OOOWWW!" I put a hand to my face just above my eyebrow.

"Sorry." But she did another, and I didn't say anything. Not until she told me I was done, but it seemed like hours due to the pain of each rip.

"Sorry, Max. Your eyebrows were out of control. They were like caterpillars on your face."

"Oh, gee, thanks Nudge. Real sisterly of you."

"Alright back to your hair."

Oh, joy. Never again.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a long time since I had seen my face in a mirror, maybe 2 years. Then I had really long hair too. Strait as a board. Dark brown eyes, tan-ish skin. My face hadn't changed much. Well, except everything had changed.

Bridged had put makeup on me. My eyes seemed bigger, more bright. My hair just barely hitting my shoulders now, they had loose curls and instead of just brown it had blond highlights. My cheeks were a soft rose colour. And my eyebrows were smaller than pencils, with smooth high arches. My face was a total even colour.

"Ohmygosh, Max, you look like a freaking model. I'm totally getting the make up she put on you so I can teach you how to do it,"She turned to Bridged, and talked about the products she used. I tuned out.

It was hard to hard to think about leaving this. I missed Nudge. And I know she missed me too. Nudge didn't show at first but you certainly making it up now. It was still too hard to think about what I would have to go back to, the woods no shelter, alone with only Fang, I mean it was nice but it's not what I wanted. Truthfully, I didn't know what I wanted. I just wanted to be safe, with my family, isn't that what everybody wants? And what about angels what would she say if I left, I only just got here. But what if Fang was disappointed too because I wanted to leave. I just wanted to be happy. Maybe I should stay I was finally with my family even though I didn't exactly trust my father, but what else can I do. I guess I could learn to love him again I mean I know I had missed him but could I trust him?

I bet Jeb could get anywhere I wanted, he loved me enough and he sure made enough money as a scientist do whatever he really wanted.

Maybe I should just try this whole week thing before I decide, do prom and everything else. And it be nice to stay with family angel and Jeb and even though it's too risky because Dylan just psycho maniac but what can I do hopefully he was long gone and I don't have to worry about him.

I made my decision and I would tell everyone when we got back.

It was for the best.

3Rd person POV

James came up to an old looking apartment building and climb the stairs to the apartment, he knocked on the door. He looked at it. He knew this place.

A few years ago, James discovered that he wasn't related to Nick or Lissa. That he was adopted and put back in an orphanage.

But he became somewhat fond of Lissa. She was the only other person that knew.

They had talked and talked for hours on end and when Lissa's mom didn't return for days at a time he was there.

To say whether Lissa had fallen for him as well was hard to say. She had boyfriends off and on for a long time.

But they had shared a few kisses on nights when Lissa was so scared for and because of her mother. Those were more I'm sorry or thank you kisses than actual love kisses.

The door swung in and there stood Lissa, mascara running down her face as embraced James.

"What did she do now?" James asked softly still holding Lissa in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I know Nick is back and I hate to drag you away but I got scared and she hit me so hard." Lissa cried into James' shoulder.

After several minutes, Lissa let James walk inside and she closed the door. They both sat on the couch. Lissa still teary eyed.

"Where." James demanded.

Lissa shoved off her sweat shorts and revealed dozens of deep black and purple bruises.

"Where else?" James' said quieter than before.

Lissa lifted her tee and showed long cuts across her rib cage.

She burst into tears again. James held her gently. This wasn't the first time this had happened but it was so far the worst.

James picked up lissa and carried her to her room. He set her flat on her bed and turned.

But Lissa caught the hem of James' shirt.

"Iggy, please. Don't go."

"I'll be right back. Just getting the first aid." And she let go. James kissed her forehead and left to fetch the first aid.

When James returned he held Lissa's hand as he tended to her wounds.

"Iggy," Lissa's voice sounding so small "please stay with me tonight. Please , just tonight I just want to feel safe please."

"Yes," James said after a moment or so.

Lissa scooted over and made room on her medium sized bed. James put his arm around her and she nestled her face into his chest. Lissa grabbed James' hand.

"Thank you, Iggy."

There was a pause.

"I lo-" they both tried to say at once. Lissa continued with her sentence.

"-ove you, James."

"I love you too, Lissa. So much."

"So much." Lissa repeated. And with a kiss goodnight, they fell asleep.


	23. Skin to Skin and memories

**(A/N. God, I know, it's been forever,and leave me alone, this chapter is short I know it was hard to write. Writers block and stuff.)**

_Flashback_

_James_

_A house or home. A store or car dealership. Disneyland or an apartment complex. These are some places you could meet your parent. Not a garbage dump, on the outskirts of town._

_I don't think I really met her. My mother, I mean. I think it was more of a dream. I had fallen asleep in a crushed up car while looking for parts to make things with._

_I liked to work with my hands, and make little trinkets. _

_Either in my dream or in the actually junk yard, there was a woman. _

_I mean I think it was a women. It could have been a man. I don't really know, considering the figure was blurry and really far away. _

_It strode for an infinite amount of time. Taking longer than a slug on a hot day, I had sat up at some point. Staring at the longingly at the figure, who had long dirty platinum blonde hair, I wondered who or what it could be. _

_The figure, drawing closer, was still a blur. Not so much as before, more pixilated. It was like staring at something with no glasses on. I think the figure, who now looked more female than male, smiled and waved._

_It came as a soft whisper._

"_Jamie, find Mommy. Find Mom, James. Mom, shes here. She's near. You know her. Find, mommy,James."_

_It was eerie. I wasn't too sure of what happened next or how i got home, but I had only one thing on my mind: _

_My mother, was still alive. _

Fang POV

After Max and Monique left I returned to the room that i was originally in before they left. It had picture of everyone I had met today. I collapsed onto the bed and took a nap.

I dreamed I kissed Lissa. Ew. I dreamed I had a family, with Max. Children. Happily married. I dreamed that Dylan was gone, or he was nice in some. But it was a dream.

Dylan POV

I followed Max and Fang's scent to the southern tip of California. I came to my old apartment around one in the morning.

I didn't care, what or who was in there. No one, not one damned person was going to get in the way of me and Max's happiness. She was mine and I loved her.

And I watched to flames engulf the building.

Max POV

The look on Fang's was great. Jaw dropped wide eyed.

"Whoa." breathed Fang and I giggled lightly.

I had new jeans and a crop top, and I don't know how, but Nudge managed talk me into a lip ring and a bellybutton piercing. I liked it.

"So?" I asked.

"Whoa." I laughed harder this time.

"Well, Maxie, I think you and your boyfriend get some alone time. We can go look for apartments or houses in the morning. If you want. I think Jeb is back at work, don't worry, I'll go stay across the street at a friends."

Minutes later, she was gone, and we had the whole house to ourselves.

Then we were kissing.

And Fang's hands were on me. Around my hips and messing up my hair, and everywhere.

And then we were body to body. Skin to skin, and lips on lips.

And it was good, and warm.

**(As always, review. -x)**


	24. His return

Max POV

We watched the new because it was either this or teletubbies.

It was mostly the weather, until it to show a building on fire. Flames licking the sky above.

"Oh, my God. Max, I think that's where Lissa and Angel were staying."

Oh, no.

No.

"Fang we have to go see."

"Max it's three in the morning. We have no idea if it's blocked up or anything. We are staying."

I was already putting on a jumper and my converse. I was halfway out the door, but Fang grabbed my arm and shook his head telling me no.

But I went anyway. I ran. I needed Angel. I had only just found her. This couldn't have been happening.

Whether Fang was behind me or not I didn't know. I didn't care, I just needed my baby.

By the time I got there, the fire was out and they were carrying out bodies.

Fang landed soon after me. Only to see dozens of bodies.

I recognized James. Barely, but he had the same clothes on as before.

"IGGGGGGGYYYYYYY! NOOOO!" Fang screamed running to the lifeless Iggy, Fang was trying to get him to move, or get near him. But he was dead.

Fang cried.

They brought Lissa out next, and when Fang saw, he turned unable to choke down his sobs anymore.

All I saw was a white- now charred and grey- wing fall over the side.

Angel was dead.

For good.

I blacked out.

Dylan POV

I saw Max down at the appartments.

I stopped flying, and dropped near her, walking to get next to her.

But she collapsed.

I ran to catch up with Nick.

"Dylan?"

"Nick, let me help you carry her home.

We found a taxi, and showed up to a house I didn't recognize. We carried her in. Setting her on the sofa.

"Monique. I need you to get me a wet towel." Nick said.

So this girl Monique, had walked in, and started to help us.

"Nick, what happened?"

"I-I- Iggy. He's gone. He and Lissa are dead." Nick was having a hard time saying this.

Good. Iggy was out of my way.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?"

Okay, lie. Easy.

"I came looking for you and Max. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I want you guys back. I missed you guys, I was- I don't know, I'm sorry. I'm here now. I'm helping."

He looked so sad, maybe it would work.

"Don't expect me to forgive you that easily. It's up to Max."

It seemed like several hours before she woke up.

"Mmm." turned towards us, flipping her body on the couch.

"Max? Hey. Hey." Fang said softly.

"Mmm, Fang."

"Shh, sh sh. I'm here." Then Fang grabbed her hand. cupping one of her hands in both of his. I brushed some hair out of her face, moving the towel off her forehead.

"Who…..?"

"It's me, Dylan" Max's hand and smile fell, as she fell back asleep.

"Fang I think she's going to be okay. Let's go to sleep. Monique, come on, you too."

We put a blanket on Max. And I followed Monique and Fang up the stairs.

"Oh, crap, guys, I need some water. Want some?"

THey both shook their heads yes, but neither of them moved from that spot.

I ran downstairs, I need to find some sleeping pills.

I was opening cabinets. Find cups and the medicine. I crushed out the white pills, giving Nick and Monique three each. I filled the glasses up with water, putting the powder into two of the three glasses. I leaped up the stairs, cup in hand.

They had left they spot and I found them In what I assumed was Moniques room.

"Monique," I said handing her a glass with medicine in it.

"Call me Nudge." And she downed the glass in one swig.

I handed nick his glasses and he look several large gulps.

I sipped on mine. Fang and I left to find another room.

"Take the bed, Nick. It's fine. I got the floor."

Nicholas nodded and I waited half an hour to make sure he was fully asleep. I found a knife down stairs.

Lets just say, Nudge won't be seeing another day.

** (The end is near guys, be warned. And review. -X)**


	25. Too trusting

Fang POV

I woke up, it was still dark. I was tied to a chair. Max, sat across from me, tied as well.

"Wha-"

"Hey, Nick," Dylan said, walking from the shadows into the light.

Of course. Why didn't I see this.

"Look, no hard feelings against you, but, Max is mine."

Max shuffled. She was awake now.

"Like hell, she's yours." I spat,

He laughed and stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Max.

"I'll make your death quick." And then I was looking down the barrel of a gun

"Dylan. NOO! Please. I love you."

Dylan moved again, and now I could see Max forming a plan.

"I'll go with you. I love you. But I want to kill Fang. I've always wanted to. Please."

Max POV

"...Please."

Dylan moved and started cutting me out.

Oh he was way too trusting.

Love does crazy things, I guess.

Dylan handed me the gun. I pointed the gun at Fang nearing him. My back was to Dylan.

I mouthed "I love you."

"Max, please, don't. Think about Nudge and Angel, and your mom."

Several moments passed. I clicked the safety off.

"Max. What are you waiting for?! Kill him and then we can be together."

Fang nodded his head telling me it was okay.

**(Sorry. Review. -X)**


	26. Out With A Bang

Fang dropped. He was gone. I had to. I turned to Dylan.

"Now we can be together forever!" Dylan ran towards me. Giving me a hug.

"Wait. We will die eventually, right Dylan?" He nodded. I looked at the gun in my hand. "What if we can truly be together. Forever. My heaven is full of you and only you."

"Okay, Max. Together. He pulled another gun from his pocket behind him.

"On the count of three." I said.

"One."

"Two.

"Three." Dylan lifted the gun to his head and the he fell. Hard. The bang was ringing in my ears.

I wasn't going.

Not with out a message. I found Dylan cell phone and called the police.

I found spray paint and wrote on the walls of this house.

"Nevermore!"

Then I shot myself. I watched the lights fade.

And I was gone. In heaven. And I never saw, Dylan again.


	27. it isn't over, It's just the epilogue

Epilogue.

I saw Fang and Angel and Iggy and Nudge. It was bright. Heaven. My eyes adjusted, and I saw that my heaven was the forest. With the clearing and the cliff with the river at the bottom.

I guess Dylan never made to heaven. No one ever saw him.

Our bodies were found soon after I died.

Jeb was too engrossed into work to actually feel sad about any of us. He eventually died of natural causes. But he wasn't in my heaven, but more in Nudge's and Angel's. Which I got to visit.

Fang's heaven was all me. Memories of me. Kissing, laughing just everything.

But that's my heaven roo. Fang. Pure Love.

I wonder if God was ever around. Like if he saw us.

I mean I didn't see those pearly white gates. i didn't get judged. I was just here. Like I said it was bright. A white blinding light, then you were here.

Fang is my forever.

I will love him in each infinite minute.

**(Yay, first completed story. Questions, comments, concerns? PM me!)**

**-WittyX**


	28. We aren't sleeping just yet

**I would like to inform everyone on what's going to happen next. As you would have read, back in my first authors note, that I had apologized that I was going to kill off everyone, and so far I've kept that promise and I'm still sorry. **

**But this story wasn't the end. It was more of the beginning. **

**So here is a short Tid-bit on what might happen next. **

Max POV

I couldn't move.

My wings were probably broken, I didn't even see what hit me.

Maybe I wasn't going to ever move.

The light was fading, and I couldn't see Fang anywhere either. All I saw was a big hunk of metal a few yards away.

I wasn't going to make it.

**So more information **

She's sleeping.

**So long and goodnight. **

**-WittyX**


	29. AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

The next book is up now. Its called Lost in the Darkness Of the Mind, sequel to found.


End file.
